Storm King (GoT)
The Storm King was the ancient title given to the ruler of the Stormlands during its time as an independent, sovereign kingdom since the Age of Heroes, prior to the War of Conquest by the Targaryens in their bid to unite the Seven Kingdoms into a single realm. House Durrandon ruled as Storm Kings for thousands of years before their extinction. The legendary first Storm King, Durran, lived during the Age of Heroes and belonged to the First Men ethnic group. When the Andals invaded Westeros, they conquered the Stormlands but the title of "Storm King" remained. During the War of Conquest the last Storm King of the Durrandon dynasty, Argilac the Arrogant, was killed in battle by Aegon the Conqueror's bastard half-brother Orys Baratheon, who thereafter claimed Argilac's seat at the castle Storm's End, his sigil, his words, and his daughter, founding House Baratheon. History of the title The Ancient Storm Kings The first of the line was Durran, who according to legends built Storm's End during the Age of Heroes under the guidance of a young boy who would later be called Bran the Builder, the founder of House Stark and builder of the Wall; he also won the love of Elenei, the daughter of the sea god and the wind goddess. The Storm Kings established a powerful kingdom, and were able to extend their possessions to the north, capturing the Riverlands during the reign of King Arlan III Durrandon. Eventually, however, King Arrec Durrandon was forced to cede these northern possessions to the ironborn led by King Harwyn Hoare. The Targaryen Conquest During the War of Conquest, King Argilac the Arrogant sought an alliance with Aegon the Conqueror against King Harwyn Hoare's forces and sent an envoy to Dragonstone asking for his dragons and armies in exchange for the lands owned by Harren as well as a wife in his daughter, Argella. However, Aegon was already married to his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys. Instead, Aegon courteously sent his own envoy to request Argella's hand in marriage to Aegon's closest friend and rumored half-brother, Orys Baratheon. Argilac felt gravely insulted by the offer and answered by cutting off the hands of Aegon's envoy and sending them back to Dragonstone in a box with a letter announcing: "These are the only hands your bastard shall have of me!" is slain by Orys Baratheon.]] Argilac met Orys's forces in open battle and was soundly defeated at the decisive battle "Last Storm". For this accomplishment, Orys took not only Storm's End and the Stormlands, but also the sigil and words of House Durrandon as his own and married the fallen Argilac's daughter Argella to cement his rule over the region, becoming the first Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and the founder of House Baratheon. Argella was the last survivor of House Durrandon, and is officially extinct, but its female bloodline lived on in the Baratheon dynasty. The New Storm Kings The last Storm King was Lyonel Baratheon, who rebelled against the Iron Throne, and was later defeated by Ser Duncan the Tall before surrendering and abdicating. Prior to the War of the Five Kings, King Daveth Baratheon succeeded his late father Robert and ruled the Seven Kingdoms from the Iron Throne. His reign of peace, however, was momentarily shattered when his uncles Stannis and Renly Baratheon both took up arms against him. Daveth and his supporters were able to swiftly suppress the uprising, yet not long afterwards his own mother Cersei Lannister began plotting against him. Although he was successful in foiling her, the enormous strain of enduring so much stress left Daveth greatly exhausted which soon gave way to serious illness before he eventually died without producing an heir. is proclaimed "Storm King" by the lords of the Stormlands]] During the final stages of the massive civil war, Daveth was brought back to life by Vaeraleah and re-established the Kingdom of the Stormlands with the support of the local storm lords still loyal to the Baratheon line as "Kieran" to keep his true identity a secret and was declared the new Storm King. Soon after the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, King Daveth―still under the alias Kieran―formally pronounced the Stormlands' independence from the Iron Throne and fought multiple battles against the Lannisters to remove Cersei from power. The Kingdom of the Stormlands once again came to an end when Daveth bent the knee to Queen Daenerys Targaryen and turned his attention towards the Great War, voluntarily renouncing his title as King and reintegrating the Stormlands and the Reach into the Seven Kingdoms once the White Walkers are defeated and House Targaryen reclaims the Iron Throne. Known Kings ;Age of Heroes era *'Durran' ― also known as "Durran Godsgrief", a legendary hero of the Dawn Age who built Storm's End, founder of House Durrandon and first of the Storm Kings. *'Durran II Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Devout". *'Durran Durrandon' ― also known as "Bronze-Axe". *'Durran Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Dour". *'Durran Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Ravenfriend". *'Durran Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Young" and "the Butcher Boy". *'Durran Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Fair". *'Erich III Durrandon' ― also known as "Erich the Sailmaker". *'Durran X Durrandon' *'Monfryd I Durrandon' ― also known as "Monfryd the Mighty". *'Durran XI Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Dim". *'Barron Durrandon' ― also known as "Barron the Beautiful". *'Durwald I Durrandon' ― also known as "Durwald the Fat". *'Morden II Durrandon' *'Ronard Storm' ― also known as "Ronard the Bastard". *'Erich VII Durrandon' ― also known as "Erich the Unready". ;Andal Invasion era *'Qarlton II Durrandon' ― also known as "Qarlton the Conqueror". *'Qarlton III Durrandon' *'Monfryd V Durrandon' *'Baldric I Durrandon' ― also known as "Baldric the Cunning". *'Durran XXI Durrandon' *'Cleoden I Durrandon' *'Maldon IV Durrandon' *'Durran XXIV Durrandon' ― also known as "Durran the Half-Blood". *'Ormund III Durrandon' ;Age of the Hundred Kingdoms era *'Arlan I Durrandon' ― also known as "Arlan the Avenger". *'Arlan III Durrandon' *'Arrec Durrandon' ;Century of Blood era *'Arlan V Durrandon' ;War of Conquest era *'Argilac Durrandon' ― called "Argilac the Arrogant", last of the Storm Kings. Killed by Orys Baratheon during the Last Storm. *'Argella Durrandon' ― The first known Storm Queen. Ruled briefly before marrying Lord Orys Baratheon. ;Recent kings *'Lyonel Baratheon' ― known as "the Laughing Storm", the first Storm King since Aegon's Conquest. Ruled briefly during Lyonel's Rebellion under the reign of King Aegon V Targaryen. *'Daveth Baratheon' ― popularly called "the Oathkeeper", second king of the Baratheon dynasty to rule the Seven Kingdoms from the Iron Throne, recent Storm King. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Titles Category:Title Category:Kings Category:House Durrandon Category:House Baratheon Category:Storm Kings